


Like You Always Do

by ourladyofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post Season 8, Pre-Relationship, domestic!fic, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourladyofletters/pseuds/ourladyofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels fell, and Cas was gone. Two months, and endless highways later Dean finds Castiel, but what is he supposed to do when he finds out his angel is no longer an angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Always Do

**Author's Note:**

> I recently deleted this work, in order to edit and rewrite it. I will be posting a new chapter every Friday until it is complete. Will have a slow build, but a whole lot of fluff and domestic!teamfreewill

     

* * *

     The figure in the distance was moving slowly on the side of the abandoned highway. Shoulders hunched, the familiar tattered trench coat swaying wearily against the mans slender frame. Water dripped from the ends of his coat, weighing down the man. Adding to the current weight he was already burdened with.  His dark hair was slick to his head, coming down to frame tired eyes. Dean slammed on the brakes, tires screeching the impala came to a grinding halt. He threw open the door, and breached the rain.

     “Cas,” He called, jogging over to the man, whose feet shuffled forward slowly. Dean's heart clenched and finally released the fear that had rose in him when the sky began to fall. As the first ball of light entered the clouded sky above, Dean's pulse raced, his shaking voice calling out for Cas, always calling out for Cas.  Just as it had been two years before, as he clung to the very trench coat he could see just a few feet in front of him now. When the search first began, Dean found himself grasping at dark haired strangers in the street, only to find himself faced with eye's that were more often than not, the wrong shade of blue. They had been searching for almost a month, and when a dark haired stranger passed, there was no sharp intake of breath, no sudden outburst of anger, no anything. 

      More days passed, and the nightmares followed. Dean could feel Sam's eyes on him throughout the morning. He never missed the tightening of his jaw, as Dean poured his first drink with his breakfast. Dean always kept an eye sharp on the road, driving in silence. The radio hummed quietly in the background, and Dean kept his eyes on the road, seeing nothing on the stretch of road. There would be nothing for miles, until the day there was. Dean had imagined it going pretty much the way his life always did. He would be driving, and there on the side of the road, curled in on himself would be Cas' body, bloody and lifeless. That was his life, but hell even Dean was allowed to be wrong sometimes. 

      "CAS!" He called again-shaking away the memories of his tireless search for Cas- he closed the distance between the two men. 

      And Dean smiled, because dammit Sam was right. In the wake of fallen angels, and dead end searches Sam had been there; The Voice of Reason. 

     ‘This is Cas,’ Sam had said. “You’ll find him, like you always do."

      _Like you always do._

     Dean's smile only grew as he finally reached his friend. Two months and countless highways later Dean was standing in the rain and placing a firm hand on Cas’ shoulder. Cas was mumbling under his breath, the words lost in the echo of the rain hitting the pavement. Dean dug his fingers into the man's shoulder, urging the man to look at him. As the other man looked up, for a split second Dean was back on a busy street being told to 'fuck off' by a man with dark hair, and eye's that were all wrong. But right now, as he looked into the eye's of the man before him, he could hear the thunder that followed lightning blue eyes that belonged to Castiel, Angel of the Lord. 

     Hushed words fell from Cas' lips. No, not words, but syllables strung together. Cas repeated the same sounds over and over again, like a mantra or a prayer. 

     “What is it?” Dean asked, masking the concern in his voice with a stern face.

     More of the same, and then silence, followed by a single syllable, whispered softly, "Dean."

     Dean moved his hand from where it rested against Cas’ shoulder, and placed it softly against his cheek, rubbing circles against the soft skin of his neck. 

" 'm right here."

     “I need-”  Cas’ trembled. His head rolled back, his bright eyes fluttering shut. Dean lowered his hands, and placed them firmly on Cas' waist. He pulled the man against him, until Cas' head rested safely against Dean's neck. 

     “Anything Cas, let’s get you to the car and I will get you anything you need,’ Dean promised, rubbing comforting circle into Cas' back. 

     ‘Kay?”  He moved to Cas’ side and wrapped a strong arm around his waist. Dean pulled Cas along quickly, his heart began to race yet again. Dean's stomach flipped, and bile rose in his throat. He took a deep breath, 'he's alive Winchester ' he whispered to himself. _For now_ **,** he finished mentally.

     “No, Dean.” Cas’ whispered lips brushing against Dean's neck. Cas lifted his head to look at Dean. Feet dragging, Dean hauled him in the direction of the car.

     “Wait!” Cas demanded, voice strong.  He turned towards Cas, who had his arm slung around Dean’s neck. Using what little strength he had, he moved directly in front of Dean. His hands gripping tightly to the dark leather of Dean’s jacket. His soft gaze fixed on Dean -

     Cas took a ragged breath - and spoke, voice breaking,

     “I-" thunder rolled,

     "-need..", those eyes fluttered shut,

     " …you.”  he fell forward, body going still in Dean's arms. 


End file.
